narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikara Uzumaki
Chikara Uzumaki is a S-Ranked missing nin shinobi from the Uzumaki Clan. He is formerly from Konohagakure and Otogakure before he destroyed and defected and joined the Akatsuki. He gained his famous title of 'Rinnegan Master' due to him being able to master the rinnegan and its abilities. He also had a liking t weapons. Background At a very young age, Chikara excelled in his academy years and surpassed all his peers. He had many goals, but his most prominent goal was to be the strongest shinobi in all the nations, which he trained non-stop to achieve this specific goal. After he graduated to genin, he was assigned to Team 25, which included Hiruko Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki and the leader being the hokage himself, Naruto Uzumaki. The team members never got along with each other due to them having different ideals for the future, which didn't mix well. A month had past, during that month, Team 25 had put their differences aside and had worked exceptionally well together. Naruto had offered to enter his team into the Chunin exams, which they all accepted and signed the neccesary forms to join. Team Naruto had done well and passed their first part of the chunin exams and were then moved to the second stage. During the second stage, which had been in the Forest of Death, on the chunin exams, Chikara had bumped into Orochimaru, who offered him a deal to join him and he would give him the ultimate power that he had been craving for. Chikara, jaw-dropped from seeing the currently most wanted and powerful criminal offering him to join him, regretfully declined the offer. After meeting with Orochimaru, he went ahead and joined up with his team which had been searching for him, which he replied that his leg was stuck in a hole. Completing the chunin exams, Chikara and his teammates had been successfully promoted to Jonin. Naruto had seen the talent Chikara and Hiruko Possessed and was impressed, so he called them to his office and told them that a friend of his was looking for recruits to join his group called 'Five Guardians Of Peace' and he explained the goal of this specific group. Chikara and Hiruko accepted the offer greatfuly, as Chikara thought this was another way to increase his prowess. The next day, they were sent to a secret hideout on the outskirts of Konohagakure where they met the current leader of the Five Guardians Of Peace and sorted out their positions. A full month had passed when Chikara was promoted to be the leader of the group, due to the current leader had died on one of their missions. Hiruko despised Chikara for always surpassing him and didn't agree with the position and that's where that their rivalry started. Chikara had grown tired of participating in his current group, because he was not gaining any power, so he thought over about the offer that Orochimaru had offered him a few months ago and decided he would find his hideout and accept the offer. He had put his plan into action and one night he left Konohagakure and the Five Guardians Of Peace and travelled the nations insearch of Orochimaru's Hideouts, after he left Konohagakure, he was labelled as a S-ranked shinobi and was placed in the Bingo Books. Having to search for many months, he finally found Otogakure, where he was welcomed by Orochimaru himself. Chikara told him he wanted to work under Orochimaru, to obtain and complete his goal. Orochimaru agreed with his decision and led him under his wings. He trained himself hard and he developed a strong bond and fell inlove with a woman named Kin Mitsaratsi, She later died on a mission. He despised snakes and told Orochimaru he would not like to learn any snake related Ninjutsu. One night, Orochimaru , taking advantage of Chikaras situation, took Chikara into his lab and told him he wanted to do an experiment on him, so he could gain power. He accepted this offer and allowed him to do his experiment on him. Orochimaru stated he wanted to inject the Uchiha's DNA into him which would possibly grant him access to the Rinnegan. The experiment was a success, as he was able to unlock the rinnegan a few weeks later. He trained even harder utilising the rinnegan, and was able to create a technique of his own in a few weeks time called, Limbo: Jumper. He learnt many other techniques through the use of rinnegan as he was an incredibaly fast learner. To test his power, Chikara had destroyed Otogakure single-handedly. The Great Nations heard about this and organised The Five Guardians Of Peace to deal with this Issue to capture him. Later it was heard that Chikara had joined the Akatsuki, they also heard that the Akatsuki was plotting to wipe out Konohagakure. The Akatsuki had organised that Chikara would be the one to destroy Konohagakure, due to his prowess. Chikara had successfully infiltrated konohas defence and started destroying everything in his path. Hiruko and a newly recruited member of the Five Guardians of peace, Heiwa Uchiha, arrived in konoha after receiving the distress call. They clashed in a battle which only took a few minutes due to him possessing the legendary sword, The Enigma Sword, but Chikara decided to spare their lifes as he would like to clash with them again. After wiping out all of konoha, he returned to the Akatsuki base. Chikara was listed as the most wanted S-Ranked criminal after destroying the village. Appearance During his chunin years, Chikara was light-skinned who had light blue eyes, which later changed to green after he obtained the Rinnegan. His hair was short and mostly spiky with short bangs above his eyebrows, which, in colour were dark orange. He had a slender body due to overtaxed training and not enough food. In his chunin years wore a black t-shirt that reached his waist which also had a fairly high collar that reached above his earlobe. He also wore a yellow jacket with red stripes at the bottom of it. The jacket, like most Uzumaki members, had a yellow Uzumaki symbol on the back. He was always seen with his jacket zipped down below his pecs. Chikara wore trousers that reached his ankles which were black in colour and had a fiery pattern, coloured red, orange, yellow at the bottom of his pants on the hem to match the colour of his top and jacket. He wore normal ninja sandles. His ninja headband was always around his arm. His ninja tool bag was tied around his thigh. Currently, Chikara is a fair-skinned ninja who has green eyes and red shoulder-length hair. His hair is flat around the front and around the back. His bangs are spiky, includind his sides and back. As a young child, his hair was fairly short and spiky, his bangs were laying above his eyebrows. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Chikara wears a plain white shirt that is opened 'till the middle, which reveals his pecs and the top of his net-vest under his normal white shirt. The shirt has the normal black Uzumaki logo at the back. He has a necklace around his neck that he never takes off, for unknown reasons. He wears black trousers that reaches, similar to the ones he wore during the days he was a Chunin, with the exception of the fiery pattern on the hem that is no longer there. He has his ordinary sandles that he wore. He no longer has a headband, as he threw it away, as he no longer found interest in it after he defected Konohagakure and then Otogakure. He keeps all his weapons and tools in a special seal he keeps inside his pants. Personality Chikara has a very calm and gentle nature, even in battle, only getting angry when people mocked his strenght. He had another side of him that would want more power even at a young age, he had a craving for having ultimate power and ruling the shinobi world due to his other side. He had wished he would be acknowledged by the shinobi of the ninja world. He had a large sense of humour, as noted he would make a joke even in the most serious of times. Abilities Kenjutsu Chikara was renowned as a master of many weapons as he had a large collection of weapons in his arsenal. He was an extremely fast learner in the mastery of weapons, as he could obtain a weapon recently and know the basic use of the weapon the next day and could perfect it in a weeks time of non-stop practice. His most strongest weapon currently in his arsenal is the Enigma Sword Which he obtained by unknown means. Life Force & Chakra Reserves As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Chikara possessed an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly long life span. It had been stated, Chikara surpassed even Ryun Uchiha's chakra reserves. It had also been noted at several points in time that Chikara possessed an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra. Hiruko Uchiha's Five Guardians Of Peace and the Konoha's Anbu expressed shock on how much chakra he could produce. It was to the point that even after he wiped out all of Konohagakure, he could still face off Hiruko and Heiwa Uchiha.